


over a nice cup of coffee (dark and bitter like my soul)

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: #savekevinmoon2020, Fluff, HEAVY TEXT IMPLIED, M/M, More in the notes, changmin said we irritating, did I say fluff already, hi author is sorry, idk how to tag this, juyeon is a mess, like. text conversations., some swearing here and there but not anything too bad, theres a lot of jujae in the beginning but then its kevkyu time, theyre all a mess actually, this sucks please don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin could swear he could see the devil in Changmin's eyes. "You evil little thing..""You said it's your favorite, so I wanted to try it." Changmin replied calmly with a smile on his face.And this would happen everyday for the next two weeks. Changmin would order Kevin's favorite coffee, and once he gets it, he'd just stand there and glance at Kevin from time to time while drinking it. It's funny to see the older slightly frustrated every time he does that.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	over a nice cup of coffee (dark and bitter like my soul)

**Author's Note:**

> basically
> 
> \- the title is so terrible sorry  
> \- blame sah  
> \- there's a lot of text-like conversations because i just couldnt put it into narrator mode... all of them r in changmins pov  
> \- theyre gay. and a mess.  
> \- sangyeon is kevs coworker and chanhee is kevs roommate and theyre mentioned so voila  
> juju on that beat

"How do you like your coffee, sir?" Kevin asked, approaching a customer.

"Dark and bitter, like my soul."

Kevin nodded. "So a latte, with vanilla and extra whipped cream. Something else?"

"That's not-"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not sure if your soul is dark and bitter.." Kevin playfully scratched the back of his neck. "In fact, you look very cute."

Changmin's eyes widened, cheeks flushing a light pink. "Is this a habit of yours to flirt with customers?"

"Oh my god." Kevin muttered in english, suddenly realizing what he has said. "I-I'll serve your coffee right away sir." He quickly said before leaving the table at a fast pace

"Wait-" Before Changmin could continue, Kevin was already gone. He sighed.

**2:45 pm || Private chat with sexy friend juyeon**

**You:** juyeon please help

**sexy friend juyeon:** what happened?

**You:** so i'm at this coffee shop

**You:** and the barista said i was cute while taking my order

**You:** and then he panicked

**You:** juyeon i'm gay

**sexy friend juyeon:** i know changmin, i know

**You:** please what do i do he's so squishable i'll cry

**sexy friend juyeon:** ask him for his number

**You:** are you insane?!,');8:!

**sexy friend juyeon:** nope, get yourself a boyfriend already

**You:** okay mr i've been pining over lee jaehyun for 3 years but i'm too scared to admit my feelings

**sexy friend juyeon:** SHURTNGUP this aint about me

**You:** HES LOOKING THIS WAY HELP WEE WOO WEE WOO

**sexy friend juyeon:** get that ass asf

**You:** im gonna block you

"Sangyeon, please." Kevin whined, looking near Changmin's table. "I embarrassed myself in front of him! Please serve him instead. I can stay over your shift."

Sangyeon chuckled. "No. You're cute when embarrassed, you know? Go on, you might even ask for his number."

"Shut-" Kevin sighed. "Fine."

"Your order," Kevin said, placing the cup of coffee on the table.

"Thank you." Changmin glanced at the coffee, then at the barista. "You look very squishable, you know?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Is that.... a good thing?"

"Obviously." 

_Silence._

"Can I have your number?" Both of them said at the same time. "Oh my god." Again. "Stop it!" And again. 

"Type it in." Changmin handed Kevin his phone. Once he got it back, he read the contact name. "Squishable barista..." He then squinted at the name pin on Kevin's shirt. "Kevin?" 

"Yes." Kevin flashed a smile. "And I assume you're Changmin."

"Indeed." 

Kevin glanced at Sangyeon, then back at Changmin. "I gotta go back. Text me?" 

"Of course!" Changmin said, watching the older go back to work.

**2:56 pm || Private chat with sexy friend juyeon**

**You:** I GOT HIS NUMBER

**sexy friend juyeon:** OMG

**You:** his name is kevin and he saved himself as squishable barista in my phone juyeon i'm gonna cry 

**sexy friend juyeon:** omg nooo don't cry

**sexy friend juyeon:** wanna come over

**You:** i'll be there in 10 min be ready for a rant

"So like," Changmin said.

"Mhm." Juyeon nodded, playing with Changmin's hair.

"He said my soul wasn't dark and bitter.. at first I was offended, but then he said I was cute and panicked. Here I am, with his number in my contacts."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I want to get my revenge!" Changmin pouted. "I need to find his weak spot."

"I think _you're_ his weak spot." Juyeon chuckled.

"Shut up, I barely just met him!" Changmin hid his face in his palms, then moved his head to look up at his best friend. "..Do you think so?" He asked, and Juyeon just nodded in response. "Oh come on, you're supposed to playfully bully me, not boost my ego..." He pouted again. "You're too nice."

"And that's why you like me." Juyeon said calmly, hand still tangled in Changmin's hair.

Changmin sighed and leaned into the older's touch. "Thanks for keeping up with me."

"That's what best friends are for."

"That's cliché as hell!"

"Just like your love story with the squishable barista!"

"Hey, confess to Jaehyun first. Then we can talk about my barista."

Juyeon mindlessly looked at the wall. "You know I'm too scared. What if he rejects me? And it ruins our friendship?"

"Oh come on." Changmin rolled his eyes. "He likes you. Have you seen the difference in how he acts with me and with you? He's whipped, for you. You're just dense as hell," He pulled out his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling Jaehyun to make a move on you." Changmin said ironically. "Of course not, dummy." He giggled, seeing Juyeon's panicked look. "I'm texting my barista boy." 

**3:46pm || Private chat with squishable barista**

**You:** hello ! it's changmin <3 hope you didn't forget about me haha

"Oh my god." Juyeon fake gagged. "The heart emoticon.."

"Shh!" Changmin shushed the older. "He's typing.."

**3:47pm || Private chat with squishable barista**

**squishable barista:** oh hey!! you have the best timing, my break just started

**You:** omg, i'm a psychic

**squishable barista:** are you really?

**You:** no bdidhdjd

**You:** are you free after work? i thought we could get to know each other a little more

**squishable barista:** yeah! my shift ends in two hours, if you want we can stay at the café?

**You:** over a nice cup of coffee

**squishable barista:** dark and bitter like your soul

**You:** i'm gonna block you

**squishable barista:** please don't

**You:** just kidding

**You:** so see you in two hours?

**squishable barista:** yup! see you ^__^

"Ooh," Juyeon cooed. "You're fast."

"Unlike you." Changmin said, putting his phone aside.

"So," Changmin hummed. "You're trying to drop caffeine?"

"Yeah." Kevin laughed. 

"As a barista," Changmin chuckled.

Kevin jokingly sniffled. "Listen-" He sighed. "It's not easy. I have to fight the urge every time I come here, truly a nightmare."

"I can see why." Changmin said. "And what do you usually order?"

"Iced americano..." Kevin started. So he's that type of the guy, Changmin thought.

Changmin raised his eyebrow. "That's not that bad-"

"With four extra espresso shots..." Kevin continued.

"Nevermind. Do you even sleep?" Changmin asked. Four? Is that boy okay?

"Barely." Kevin chuckled. "Sometimes the little voice at the back of my head tells me it's a bad idea to drop that."

"Aw." Changmin frowned. "That must suck."

"Yeah. But I'm trying to get more sleep lately!" Kevin beamed. "And it's working."

"You seem proud of yourself." Changmin chuckled. 

"I am, in sort."

"That's great." 

**6:43 pm || Private chat with sexy friend juyeon**

**sexy friend juyeon:** changmin help

**sexy friend juyeon:** i know ur with ur loverboy but its URGENT

**You:** he's not my loverboy!! >:(

**sexy friend juyeon:** whatever I NEED HELP sorry for cockblocking you

**You:** YOU'RE NOT COCKBLOCKING ME-

**sexy friend juyeon:** great then please help somehh th ing BIG happened

**You:** oh god you can't even spell

**sexy friend juyeon:** YEAH

**You:** i'll be there wait for me

"Did something happen?" Kevin asked. "You look flustered."

"It's just my friend." Changmin shrugged it off. "He's being annoying, but I think he really needs my help." 

"Oh." Kevin nodded, slightly pouting. "That's okay."

"I'm sorry again," Changmin said. "See you tomorrow? I'll text you."

"Tomorrow?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not." Changmin laughed lightly, putting on his coat. "I might come here daily."

"Daily?" Kevin asked, mimicking the younger's actions.

"Yup!" Changmin said with a smile. After a moment, he broke the silence. "Wanna walk me home, well, to my friend's place which is my second home at this point but yeah, wanna?" He asked, ready to leave.

Kevin smiled lightly. "Sure." 

"What's the problem?" Changmin asked once in the apartment. "Oh, hi Jaehyun." He waved to the older who was at the kitchen counter. "Where's Juyeon?" He asked, already knowing the answer and the reason why he was called there. "Wait, don't tell me. Bathroom." He got a quick nod from Hyunjae and rushed to the bathroom's door. "Psst, open up, it's Changmin." He said before hearing a faint click and seeing the door open. "So, what happened? You big baby." He asked, kneeling down next to where Juyeon was sitting on the floor.

"I, uhm..." Juyeon started.

"You can tell me."

"I might've kissed him." He lowered his head in embarrassment, only for Changmin to start clapping. "Hey!"

Changmin chuckled. "Congrats, you finally did it. Might spare the details on how it lead to it or are you too embarrassed?"

"We were fighting... over the last piece of chicken, and I just.. I don't know what made me, maybe I lost control, but I snatched it from him and kissed him before he could complain and I just..." Juyeon pouted.

"Hey, it's okay. No pouting." Changmin ruffled his best friend's hair. "Did he kiss back?"

"I pulled away and ran away before he could even react."

"Go back there," Changmin suggests. "And tell him how you feel."

"But-"

"No buts! It's either that or leaving him confused. I don't think you want the latter." Changmin stood up and held out his hand. "Come on." 

Once in the living room, Changmin pushes Juyeon towards the kitchen. "He has something to tell you. I won't cockblock you guys anymore." He flashes a smile to Hyunjae who, Changmin swears, flushed red for a hot second. "Tell me how it goes, byebye!" He quickly says to his best friend before leaving the apartment.

Juyeon looks at the front door, then back at Hyunjae. "Yeah, so.." He scratches his neck. "About that kiss.."

"You meant it."

"Yep."

"Perfect." Hyunjae walks over to Juyeon. "Can't believe it took you a fight over chicken to finally kiss me." 

**7:28pm || Private chat with squishable barista**

**You:** sick and tired

**squishable barista:** what happened

**You:** so my best friend (his name is juyeon) has been pining over his friend (his name is hyunjae) for an eternity already

**squishable barista:** and what happened

**You:** juyeon kissed hyunjae and i had to come there and convince that dumbass that his feelings are mutual

**squishable barista:** oh my god

**You:** exactly. i told him to tell me how it goes but i'm scared

**squishable barista:** wishing you luck 🥺

**You:** YOU USE 🥺

**squishable barista:** yes i do

**11:56pm || Private chat with sexy friend juyeon**

**sexy friend juyeon:** so

**You:** took you some time huh

**sexy friend juyeon:** LISTEN hes finally asleep so i can tell you

**You:** omg u guys r sleeping together 🥰

**You:** WAIT

**You:** YOU ARE SLEEPING TOGETHERHFFJ

**sexy friend juyeon:** LET ME. FUCKIGN EXPLAIN

**You:** YEA IM WAITING

**sexy friend juyeon:** wait let me call you

**You:** ok

"Hello? You got some explaining to do." Changmin said through the phone.

"Okay so basically," Juyeon started. "Literally seconds after you were gone he kissed me."

"Finally! Jujae is now resolved."

"It escalated a little..."

"I don't need to know THAT, Juyeon.."

"We didn't do anything nasty, oh my god." Changmin knew Juyeon rolled his eyes while saying that. "But if you see me in a turtleneck tomorrow, mind your business."

"I didn't need to know that.."

"Anyway." Juyeon happily sighed. "We're dating now."

"Took you some time!"

"Shut up- um.."

"Ju?"

"Jae's awake." Juyeon whispers into the phone. "I gotta go... bye!" 

"Gross." Changmin fake gagged. "Bye." He said and hung up.

**12:47am || Private chat with squishable barista**

**You:** you awake?

**squishable barista:** idk am i? i feel like a walking corpse

**You:** when was the last time you slept

**squishable barista:** maybe 50 hours ago?

**You:** my god go to sleep

**squishable barista:** im not sleepy

**You:** you literally just said u felt like a walking corpse

**squishable barista:** thats what chanhee said when i came home

**You:** wait you know choi chanhee?

**squishable barista:** duh he's my roommate

**You:** omg..... did u tell him anything about today

**squishable barista:** yeah. he said i was a mess but i can't help but agree

**You:** anyway. the reason i'm awake is because juyeon called me an hour ago and said he's FINALLY dating hyunjae and now i'm feeling lonely and i cant sleep

**You:** might make myself some coffee

**squishable barista:** !!!!!!!!!!!!

**squishable barista:** DONT DRINK COFFEE AT NIGHT YOU DUMMY ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️

**squishable barista:** you'll get addicted. it's gonna be too late. just go to sleep good night <3

**You:** :(

**squishable barista:** im speaking from personal experience 

**You:** fine i'll go to sleep but you have to too

**You:** if i see you awake in twelve hours im fighting you

**You:** goodnight <3

"Hello there," Kevin said, seeing Changmin approach the counter. "May I take your order?"

"First of all, how much have you slept?"

Kevin sighed. "Twelve hours. I'm not lying! Pinky promise."

"I'll believe you." Changmin said. "I'll take an iced americano, with four espresso shots. Venti size."

Kevin could swear he could see the devil in Changmin's eyes. "You evil little thing.."

"You said it's your favorite, so I wanted to try it." Changmin replied calmly with a smile on his face.

And this would happen everyday for the next two weeks. Changmin would order Kevin's favorite coffee, and once he gets it, he'd just stand there and glance at Kevin from time to time while drinking it. It's funny to see the older slightly frustrated every time he does that.

"Why do you do this?" Kevin whined, when Changmin ordered the same thing for the nth time.

"I don't know." Changmin shrugged. "You're cute when frustrated."

Changmin wouldn't deny if someone asked if he liked the barista a little bit more than platonically.

**6:41pm || Private chat with squishable barista**

**You:** you up?

**squishable barista:** it's not even 7pm

**You:** wanna come over? i'm bored

**squishable barista:** sure 

"I'll make some tea." Changmin said, letting Kevin in. 

"For once you're not bullying me with the scent of coffee." Kevin chuckled. "Means a lot." He added.

"Come on, I'm not that mean."

"Yes you are." Kevin flopped on the couch. "Every time you come to the coffee shop you order my cursed dose of caffeine. I feel like you're plotting something."

Changmin placed the mugs on the low table and sat down next to Kevin. He took one and glanced at the older. "And what if I am?" He asked, took a sip and leaned into the couch.

"Should I be scared?" Was all Kevin asked. Changmin wanted to jokingly say "yes", but he suppressed the urge. 

He just took another sip. "Not really." He said, placing the cup back on the table and leaning once again into the couch. "Wanna watch something?" 

"Sure." 

Halfway through the movie, Kevin was half asleep, head on Changmin's chest while the younger played with his freshly dyed black hair.

"Black suits you." Changmin said. 

"Thanks." Kevin answered.

Silence. Kevin was about to fall asleep, when Changmin suddenly paused the movie.

"Why'd you pause?" Kevin asked, shifting to face Changmin.

"I was wondering." Changmin said. "What would you say if I told you I liked you?"

Kevin blinked. "You like me?"

"Yeah. Kinda. I'm pretty sure I like you. Like, romantically." 

Even in the dark room, Changmin could see Kevin's cheeks flush beet red. He grabbed said cheeks with one hand and squished them. "You're still so squishable." He chuckled

"Stop it!" Kevin whined. "You literally just confessed to me. How can you brush it off like that?"

"Well, you didn't seem to answer it, so I guess it's better if I brush it off." Changmin said, ready to turn the movie back on.

"No, wait." Kevin took the remote from Changmin's hands and placed it back on the table. 

"What?"

Kevin straddled Changmin's waist and leaned down. "I like you too." He whispered and kissed the brunette's forehead.

Once Kevin pulled away, Changmin pulled him back in. He raised an eyebrow and looked the other in the eyes. "You missed." He said. 

"What do you mean?"

Changmin didn't answer. He just grabbed Kevin's face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"My lips." He said as they pulled away to breathe. "You missed my lips, you dummy." He said with a smile.

Kevin shifted to bury his face in Changmin's chest. "Oh my god," He giggled. "Your heart is beating so fast."

"I wonder who caused that." He said ironically, and he knew he made Kevin flustered. He also knew when the older's breath slowered, meaning he was peacefully sleeping in Changmin's arms.

**10:46pm || Private chat with sexy friend juyeon**

**You:** CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED

**sexy friend juyeon:** WHAT

**You:** WE KISSED

**sexy friend juyeon:** WHAT

**You:** KEVIN AND I. WE KISSED ‼️‼️‼️

**sexy friend juyeon:** OH MY GOD

**sexy friend juyeon:** do u need resolving or are you fine

**You:** no i'm not baby like you

**sexy friend juyeon:** HEY

**You:** well at first i thought i needed resolving but then he said he liked me too so :D

**You:** he's . he's baby oh my god. he's sleeping in my arms.... IN MY ARMS 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**You:** i'm gonna die he's so cute

**sexy friend juyeon:** someone's whipped

**You:** stfu u aint better

**sexy friend juyeon:** this aint about me

**You:** i'm gonna go to sleep before i realize the situation im in and start panicking

**sexy friend juyeon:** goodnight

**You:** goodnight ^__^

**Author's Note:**

> "coffee shop aus should be placed under enemies to lovers" blah blah blah i'm not listening goo goo gaa gaa
> 
> thanks for reading this monstrosity. kudos r appreciated, i apologize once more


End file.
